


A Little Something Under The Tree

by HappyHour



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Other, Rape Roleplay, Size Difference, it's all consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHour/pseuds/HappyHour
Summary: Starscream receives a signal from his trine mate that there is a little something under a tree he should check out. When Starscream finds his old lab partner, he certainly has his fun.
Relationships: Skyfire/Starscream
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	A Little Something Under The Tree

Starscream felt like he was being cooped up. Stuck in a spaceship at the bottom of an ocean of solvent. Stupid planet, stupid organics. Megatron had been moping after the failure of his latest scheme, and had practically forbidden everyone from doing anything while he was making up some new plans for his revenge. He called it ‘keeping those blasted Autobots on their toes’. Starscream called it ‘throwing a tantrum’.

So when an encrypted communication came to Starscream, he was curious. It was cleverly disguised as a background signal, but Starscream knew to keep his radio open for those on this particular frequency. And as far as I knew, Soundwave was not listening to this frequency. And he would need the encryption key as well.

Starscream untangled the signal using his key and read the message.

 _“Got a little something waiting for you, enjoy! -Skywarp.”_ Followed by coordinates.

Starscream smiled, and headed out. He knew how to escape notice when leaving the Nemesis. All the seekers knew, and everyone else knew not to really be surprised at disappearing seekers. It was better to let them roam around than to have them complain for days at end for not being able to fly.

So it wasn’t that surprising to get an outside message from Skywarp, would Soundwave be listening in.

But that could wait, he had a little something to check out.

The flight took not long at all. Starscream would definitely deny that he had broken the sound barrier to get there as soon as possible. He didn’t care about the view on the way, all he wanted was what was waiting for him at those coordinates.

Starscream landed not too far away from the coordinates. It was a forest, not too densely packed, but enough to obscure what was ahead. He smirked as he realized that what was waiting for him would have heard his jet engines, but wouldn’t exactly hear him coming as he walked through the soft undergrowth of the forest. He neared the coordinates, keeping an eye out for any surprises.

And what he saw was a surprise, but of the good kind. Tied with his hands behind a large tree, Skyfire had his back on Starscream as he approached. Starscream did his best to sneak up to him. It looked like it had worked, because as he rounded the tree, he saw Skyfire jerk in alarm when he entered his peripheral vision. Skyfire didn’t look bad, he was just a bit tied up at the moment, with a gag in his mouth.

“Well well well, looks like I got myself an Autobot.” Starscream smirked. “A nice surprise from Skywarp, if it weren’t for the fact that he’s currently having his own fun on the other side of this planet.”

Skyfire stopped struggling and looked around, looking for anyone else that might come. Skyfire knew the risks, but somehow he still kept coming for this.

“You don’t have to worry, there was no indication that anyone else got Skywarp’s message. My Soundwave alarm is still working.”

Skyfire relaxed just a little bit, allowing Starscream to have a better look at him. He was tied up against the tree, leaning a bit backwards which allowed easy access to all his body. Especially the fun parts of it. He looked like he had been there a while, the ground around his legs and aft a bit dug into, showing signs him struggling while tied up, waiting for rescue.

There was no rescue coming. Starscream walked over to him, his hands on Skyfire’s wings as he massaged them. Skyfire trembled under the touch and a short whimper escaped through the ballgag. Starscream looked back at Skyfire’s face while still stroking the wings, taking in the line of drool that had started long before he came there.

“Such a pretty little thing.” Starscream said and backed slightly, gently pushing the legs apart so he could easily get access to the interface panels. Neither of them were open. “So big and handsome, yet -” He placed his flat palm up against the valve cover, feeling the warmth radiating from it. Skyfire was certainly prepared. “Yet it looks like none of the Autobots care about you.”

A small whine escaped from Skyfire, kicking his legs, or at least moving them slowly to at least pretend to struggle. Starscream chuckled at the sight.

“Just how fast can I make you overload?” Starscream mused. “Open the valve cover, but keep the spike cover shut, I got plans for that later.”

Skyfire shuddered and hesitated for a second before he opened his valve cover, and Starscream was greeted by already wet valve. It looked like Skyfire had been waiting for Starscream, full with anticipation and lust.

Well, why keep him waiting any longer? Starscream smirked and put his hand to the engorged valve lips, massaging them. His thumb found the anterior node between the folds and pressed on it, rubbing his finger on it back and forth. Skyfire moaned, his legs digging into the ground. 

Starscream loved it when he got Skyfire so riled up, that Skyfire could not resist what Starscream was doing to him while enjoying every single moment of it. Starscream didn’t hesitate as he put three fingers up into Skyfire’s valve. Skyfire tensed up at the intrusion, stalling his venting as he tensed every piston in his body. Starscream didn’t care for Skyfire’s minor discomfort and thrusted his fingers in and out as Skyfire twitched, as if trying to expel them while he was also moaning in pure ecstasy. Starscream found it amusing that he didn’t even need to add any sort of torture to this, Skyfire was doing all the work for him. All he did was not to relax or let up the thrusting with the fingers. Skyfire’s attempt to block out the sensation was doing the opposite effect, because the moment he could not keep it up any longer -

Skyfire suddenly arched backwards suddenly and drew his legs high up as he couldn’t hold the tension any longer, and he cried out as the overload hit him. He twitched and moaned rhythmically as he came down as the overload was passing through his body in waves. Starscream withdrew before Skyfire was fully recovered, and Skyfire whimpered as Starscream’s fingers brushed up against his oversensitive anterior node.

Skyfire was always a bit tired after this kind of overload, which was exactly what Starscream wanted as he clambered up on Skyfire. Starscream lined up his open valve cover, already wet with anticipation, up against Skyfire’s closed spike cover. Skyfire struggled, clearly not putting any effort into trying to throw him off.

And Starscream had no intention to let him get his bearings.

“Open the spike cover.” Starscream said, brushing his hand down Skyfire’s cockpit, skipping the Autobot symbol that was still on him. Starscream didn’t dwell on that. Skyfire moaned pitifully in half-hearted protest, but Starscream just pushed himself down and grinded against the spike cover, letting his already warm valve rub his lubricants on the spike cover.

Skyfire whimpered, but Starscream knew it was from how turned on he was, not because he was in distress. This was one of Starscream’s favorite things. He lifted himself up just a bit, and then slammed himself down. Right at that moment, Skyfire opened up his spike cover.

Starscream tossed his head back and moaned loudly at the intrusion. Skyfire was still recovering from his previous overload, so the spike wasn’t even at half mast. But the tip of it pushed through Starscream’s valve folds, and Starscream shivered as he ground down, trying to greedily get more of the spike into him. Skyfire didn’t do anything, so it was up to Starscream to get that spike erect.

Starscream ground down on the spike, teasing it out from it’s hidey hole. Skyfire made some ragged moans as his spike had no chance to feel the outside air as Starscream rolled his hips back and forth, never lifting himself up. Starscream felt how the spike was getting bigger inside of his valve, how it was getting deeper into him inch by inch and getting wider as well.

This was Starscream’s favorite way to take big spikes. Who wanted a fully pressurized spike pushing against the opening? Yeah, there was a certain turn-on to see that engorged spike and know that soon it was going to be inside of him, but feeling it rather than seeing it was one of Starscream’s favorite ways to interface when it came to taking big spikes. Some big brutes didn’t understand, they got turned on too fast and relished in seeing Starscream taking in the sight of his spike before it entered his valve.

Starscream felt like his valve was full. He ground down faster, only to feel the valve walls stretch further and nodes farther inside his valve being teased by the tip up until being pressed by the growing pressure in the valve. Starscream offlined his optics and shuddered. The spike was not done, not yet. He saw how Skyfire was also moaning in time of Starscream’s grinding. He experimentally changed his pace, grinding deep down as greedily demanding more of the spike without saying anything. Skyfire’s shuddering beneath him felt like heaven. Starscream was the one in charge, he was the one taking such pleasure from Skyfire’s spike while he was also responsible for how undone Skyfire was by his grinding.

Starscream felt like his valve was stuffed to the point of bursting. He slowed down his grinding, making ragged vents as he felt some tension down inside of him ready to untangle. He went still, trying to catch his bearings and to stave off his impending overload. But Skyfire’s spike kept growing. Starscream trembled, and then jumped as the pressure both in his valve and in his interface array grew.

“Ah, ah, Skyfire…” Starscream moaned, trying not to overload, trying to stop the pressure inside of him while not moving off the spike. It felt so big, so big that he was worried that he would hurt himself if he tried to get himself off Skyfire.

Skyfire then moved on his own accord for the first time, pushing his thighs up and driving his spike even deeper into Starscream. Starscream nearly screamed as he felt the full girth of the spike stretch his valve walls, and how the large spike was getting to nodes that were rarely stimulated. When Skyfire pushed again, Starscream overloaded.

Starscream moaned loudly, feeling the waves of overload crashing into him over and over again, adding to the pleasure as Skyfire kept pushing into him. Skyfire’s spike was now fully erect and Skyfire took over, thrusting his hips up into Starscream as he helped prolong Starscream’s overload. As Starscream felt his overload pass over, he noticed Skyfire grunting slightly and then he felt the spike inside of him twitch, pumping transfluid into him. He sat on top of Skyfire for a moment, and it wasn’t until it had deflated a bit before he stood up slowly, feeling every inch of the spike leaving his valve. It looked not as large as it had felt. No matter how often he did this it always surprised him. He knew it would not change in size in between their trysts.

Starscream quickly gave his valve a cursory cleanup and noticed Skyfire standing up. They looked at each other for a moment, but broke off the optic contact, turned away from each other, transformed and flew off their separate ways.


End file.
